Three wishes, three word and free dandelions
by pineconeface666
Summary: Three wishes, three word and free dandelions It has been a week since the battle of manhattan and everyone is recovering at Camp Half Blood, mourning, celebrating and relaxing. Percy and Annabeth go on a walk by the lake to mark their 1 week anniversary. Percabeth! One shot. Dandelion seed alert. For Percy's birthday, Happy Birthday Kelp Head!


**It's Percy's birthday! Yup, I haven't seen sea of monsters yet but I'm definitely going sometime this week, Yaaaay, people have seen saying its terrible but its not the books so I am not bothered if its like the books or not even though the books are amazing.**

**Annabeth POV**  
This past week has just flown by, celebrating and remembering. The battle has definitely affected the numbers at camp but hopefully the demigods we lost will be regained thanks to Seaweed Brains reward. Only this past week we have already had 10 new campers, one being Kylie a daughter of Athena who is great with a dagger and to be honest I think she will go onto great things, we have also had 5 Hermes, 2 girls and 3 boys, 3 Aphrodite girls, great, and a Demeter boy, Dylan, who is only 9- yes I know I came when I was 7 but I don't think anyone else should have to live with this danger from that age, we may be demigods but we do need a childhood- but is coming to be amazing with a bow and arrow. Since the battle of Manhattan Camp Half Blood has had a joyous but respectful atmosphere. We have strayed from our usual schedule of activities so that we can all recover, celebrate, mourn or visit families that care so they know that we are safe- my Father of course was satisfied after an IM and a 5 minute 'chat' about our strategies, seriously he probably thinks that I wanted to relive everything, good and bad. Yes, even though we have a reputation for celebrating properly, no one has forgotten or disgraced any of the heroes that we lost. The shrouds we burnt the day after the battle and the whole camp paid their respects but all of the cabins have suffered losses and have been remembering in their own way. Ours wrote our memories of our cabin mates and we made a book to keep for generations so that they could have knowledge of their heroic deaths. And Percy being Percy decided that it was his duty to join in with all of these ceremonies and participate writing his own memories for us and likewise for the other cabins. He says that he thinks that their deaths were his fault, the prophecy being about him and I keep trying to tell him that it wasn't and that they chose to fight and support him and that they were heroes but that didn't stop him helping everyone, that's just the way he is. Everyone is extremely thankful for his efforts and no-one blames the deaths of their siblings on him and I'm sure that he will eventually see that and that one day he will free his conscience of the deaths and stop blaming himself, but only time will tell.

It is also Percy and I's one week anniversary, which to me is a pointless milestone but to Percy is an extremely important date. We decided that we would go for a walk along the lakeside and maybe take a picnic or something.

We met up at cabin 3 Percy having a picnic, where did he get that from... and we started walking. We came to a series of bushes and trees and decided to sit in the shade. When we had both sat down Percy decided to get strait back up again. He took sudden interest in the bushes and I got up and peered over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw me on his shoulder and calmly started speaking, "I used to go on hunts to find these everyday y'know, my mum used to tell me that if I caught these and made a wish the wish would come true." he carried on, "It was when I was 8, Gabe had started hitting both of us and I was having trouble at school," I knew that he had had problems at school but not about Gabe... "Every day, well every day I could, I would go walk around below our apartment block and look for them. My mum didn't tell me that they were thistle seed she told me that they were fairies that cared a lot about me, I believed her and whenever I found one I would chase it until I could catch it and whisper to it my wish, it was always one of 3 different wishes, for Gabe to leave us, to find my father and to find friends, not really the things that should be on an 8 year old boys mind." My heart is has just been broken, smashed and stamped on after hearing this, I can't believe he had to go through that, I mean I had always wanted to find my mum and I did but at an earlier age then him, "Now all of those wishes have been made I don't want the fairies anymore, I decided a couple of years ago that other peoples mums will have told their children about it and I realised that now that my wishes have been granted other people will need wishes so now it is my tradition to free them if any of them are stuck in spiders webs," I shiver at the mention of them, "or from bushes, so I must free them from here, but I suppose for today I will make 3 wishes, and 3 wishes only, 1, we last forever and we have created something permanent, 2, other children get their wishes granted and 3,-this one is quite selfish but I would really like one, I have a younger sibling." I am speechless, I never thought I would be touched by a childhood story but this one has just brought me to tears. And his wishes, the fact that he wants us to be permanent and that other children have joy and even though anyone else saying that they want a younger sibling would be downright horrible, Percy deserves it and that one selfish wish is what he needs. He is always thinking about everyone else and what they want, he needs to know that he can be selfish once in a while. And thinking about it, I suppose it is really lonely in cabin 3 all of the time because Tyson probably won't be able to stay for as long anymore either now that he is the Cyclops army general. How did no one ever notice his needs before? I feel like such a terrible girlfriend not caring whether or not he was happy. I could feel waiting for me to answer him, probably waiting for me to tell him how selfish he was being or how childish that is but I didn't say anything. I just hugged him. I hugged him like he was the best thing in the world. Time seemed to stop and we just stayed there for as long as we could. Then he whispered a message into my ear. I was just 3 words, 3 simple words but they were enough to change wars, to change lives, to save someone from destruction, just 3 words. I love you.

I hugged him even more and repeated the words as carefully as he had. They may be able to stop wars but they were also able to start them. Luckily for us no wars were started unless you can count wars of happiness. We hugged like we were the only thing keeping the world from exploding. We were each other's lifeline, without the other we would be dead. Actually, we would probably be dead at least 100 times over, killed my monsters, swords or pressure. No one would still be here if we hadn't saved each other's buts so many times. We can't see a tomorrow for sure but we can definitely hope, which is what I will be doing constantly from now on, hope and determination are the main things demigods like us need to survive. Master those skills and learn the ways of our world and maybe learn how to use a sword or some kind of weapon. Percy and I are now complete. I can safely say that neither of us are planning on dropping dead anytime soon. I don't know how long forever will be but however long it will be, we will be at each other's side dreading the day our forever ends. Together, forever and nothing will stop that not even the end of the world will separate us. Together, forever.


End file.
